Twilight How long is Forever?
by pokemon12376
Summary: Kim is a normal girl. Her dad died and her mom has become a slut. She has to take care of the house, her school and her 7 year old sister Rose. She already has things hard...Not to mention a certain wolf caught her eye. KimxJared & RosexEmbry Rewritten summary
1. Shy Kimmy?

**Okay Guys so my first fan fiction lets get started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

Shy Kimmy

"Kim,Wake up!", My 7 year old sister yelled

She has gotten pretty mature since dad died and mom had totally become a slut whos never home. Every morning i had to wake up at 5:30 to take Rose to her bus stop.

We walked to the bus stop and wait for it to come. When I see the bus coming around i always tell Rose to have fun and that I will pick her up after school.

After the bus picks her up I walk back to my house and sleep until 6:30. At that time i roll out of bed and go downstairs to make breakfeat. When thats done i have to go upstairs and wake up my big brother. He is the totaly oppisite from me because he popular and i'm shy. Good thing is nobody knows were related cause we got diffrent last names. If people did know we were related girls would always come up to me and tell me to give him there numbers.

After we eat I go upstairs and get dressed and take a shower. All is done by 7:15 and by then i'm walking to school. My bro takes the bus and the reason i don't is so people won't wonder what we were doing at the same house. I always have to run to school because its always rainy.

I get to school and meet my wonderful friends Abby and kaitlyn. We all go inside getting ready for a long day of school.

"So gotten over your crush on Jared yet", Abby says like almost everyday.

"No", I say like the most obvious thing EVER!

We all laugh and go to our first class.

We all have the same first period Witch is science, my favorite subject.

Next I go to Language Arts witch is okay?

Then I go to PE and it's okay, but all the other girls hate it because they get all sweaty and they have to put on a new coat of makeup. Good thing I don't wear it.

Then at the end of the day I have math and I Love this class, not because the subject or teacher, but because Jared is in there with me. We sit next to each other, but he doesn't even know I exist.

Finally I go pick up my little sister, then head home. At home I do my homework, Make diner, Do the laundry, and a lot more. Since mom is never around me and my bro, James have to take on the responsibility. I do on the house job while he goes out and hostess a big party that one of his friends always throws. Good thing is, is that he gets paid 40 bucks so we can use it for food.

At the end of the night I tuck Rose into bed.

"Goodnight Rose, Love you", I say every night. "Sissy",says rose. "Yeah"

"Why did dad have to die"

I didn't really have a good answer so I said what I thought was the best for a 7 year old to hear."Well, you see everyone has a time in life that there life comes to an end...The thing is you always have to remember the positives like, having the rent,water,and electricity paid off."

"Yeah, but what about the negatives like mom never being around."

"I know, but the trick is to try to forget that mom is never around and appreciate what is here for you like me and James...Ugh, Now go to sleep its late."

And with that I quickly left the room before she could ask anything else

**So How did you guys like it. Tell me in the reviews please**


	2. Becoming a wolf

I get up in the morning due to my stupid alarm that reads 6:30.

I roll out of bed and do my morning routine, you know make breakfast, wake up my brother, get dressed.

**At School**

I meet up with my best friends and head to first.

When the bell rings I jump out of my seat and head to second, the third, then finally to forth period where I get to see Jared. When I walk in I quickly walk to my seat ignoring all the comments about how I look from the popular girls. I wait for Jared to come in because he's never early. When the bell rings and I don't see him I get a bit worried.

I keep hoping that throughout the period that's he would show up. I can here all the girls asking where Jared is.

About 5 minutes after the bell rings I give up hoping that he would show up and I get ready to leave'

**At Night**

I couldn't sleep just thinking about Jared. _I know stupid._ I hope he's okay

**Jared's OPV**

"WHAT'S HAPPENING. WHERE AM I?! WHAT AM I!?

"Calm down its going to be alright.", Someone says from inside my head.

"OH NO I'M GOING CRAZY."

"No your not just calm down.", I then see a giant black wolf come out from the shadows.

**I didn't feel like writing the explanation of the wolves cause its hard and you guys already know any way**

"So what your saying is that I'm one of the few lucky members of the Quileute tribe that Shape Shift into a wolf." I asked hopefully that there's nothing more to besides all the supernatural powers, imprinting, controlling my anger, Vampires ,and patrolling. Wait that is a lot to take in already.

"Yes and I know its a lot to take in", the wolf I recently learned is Sam,said

"Oh and other thing is you can't go to school for two whole weeks to learn how to control your anger."

"Wait so that means no school for 10 days! YES at least one good thing came out of this"

**So that wraps up chapter 2. I'm going to write the imprinting part next chapter**


	3. Jared Notices Me?

Kim's POV

It's been 2 weeks since Jared hasn't been at school. Hopefully nothing bad happened to him.

Now math is just completely boring.

I can't help, but think about him every day.

At lunch I just zone out thinking about Jared. My friends always make fun of me but I'm too zoned out to notice.

RING RING

"We'll see you later kimmy."

"Yeah and remember to have a smile on in forth period"

"Okay I will, bye"

I really don't want to go into 4th period knowing Jared won't be there. Oh well we all got to do things we hate.

As I walk in I spot something out of the corner of my eye. IT'S JARED!

I see he looks way hotter. He has large rounded muscles, cropped black hair, and red brown skin. I can hear the girls gossiping about how hot he looks and there right! When he catches me staring I immediately look to the ground. I quickly made my way to my seat while I can still feel his eyes on me._Way to go Kim he must think your a freak._

I couldn't help but to look into his eyes. When our eyes meet I couldn't look away no matter how hard I tried. He had beautiful brown eyes. When I finally had enough strength to look away I did, I could still feel his eyes still on me. _What did he want to burn a whole in me? _It went on like that the whole period. I was blushing like crazy that I think I got a fever! When the bell finally rang I quickly gathered my stuff and ran outside into the rain. I heard steps coming up behind me._ Oh no did he want to hit me for looking at him, well that's stupid because he was the one who was looking at me the whole period!_

He put his extremely hot hand on my shoulder and turned my around

"Please Don't hit me!", I yelled

He smirked and came down to eye level with me.

It was freezing cold out and he didn't seemed bothered by it. In fact he made me warm to.

"Can I walk you home", He said

"What"

"Can I..."

"I know that ", I cut him off "but why do you want to walk me home"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you never ever talked to me"

"I know I was so stupid not to notice my beautiful Kim"

I melted when he said _my beautiful Kim_. The fact that he even knew my name was a miracle.

I let him walk me home because I didn't want to get anymore wet.

When we got to my house I could finally breath again. "So can I walk you home tomorrow"

"Okay" I said. I didn't no why I said yes, maybe because I was to nervous to turn him down. But when I saw his eyes light up I knew even if I wanted to I couldn't say no. I realized I was staring at him and quickly turned around and went into my house and waited for him to leave. Then I realized I was missing something, more like someone. OH NO! ROSE.

Good thing Rose is very forgiving

**Next Chapter is going to basically be from Jared's point of view from this story**


	4. Imprinting on her

**Here's the same story from chapter 3 but from Jared's POV**

**Jared's POV**

WOW!

It's already been 2 weeks and heck am I glad. Being on patrol has been very hard since it's only been 3 of us.{At this time Paul joined the pack 2 days after Jared}. It's especially been a pain patrolling with Paul. He's always so moody!

My mom keeps getting mad at me, but hey it's not my fault I can't tell her why I'm always sneaking out at night and haven't been at school.

"Oh, shut up. You know I can't tell my mom either so stop complaining...AND I'M NOT MOODY!"

_Oh crap! I forgot I was on patrol with Paul._

"Yeah"

_"_You know I really hate this mind reading ability"

"Don't we all!"

"Okay boys", Sam interrupted "You can go back home, I'll take it from here. Since you both need to go back to school tomorrow"

"It's not fair", Paul thought "Why do I have to go back two days earlier. I should get my full 2 weeks off!"

"Shut up!" I thought as I playfully shoved him.

We then went to go phase back.

When I got home I saw the light on in the kitchen so I climbed up to my window. It was only 7:00, but I feel to sleep like a baby.

**Next Morning**

BEEP! BEEP!BEEP!

I always pressed the snooze bar because mom always set it up and I couldn't dismiss the sound. She bought me one of those special clocks were you can only hit snooze. Sooooo I ended up breaking my alarm clock. Oh well, Not the first one I broke.

I got up and quickly put on a tee shirt and some cut off shorts.

I walked out of my house and walked to school. I live pretty close to school and, it sucks! When I got into the school parking lot I ignored all the stares and all the girls whispering about me. I ignored my old friends as they called my name. To protect them of cores.

"Hey Jared, you wanna hang later", my 10th girlfriend shela asked batting her eyelashes as she grabbed my arm. Yeah I keep count!

I just shrugged her off. You don't know how much I wanted to though. It went on like that the whole day.

Even at lunch!

People wondered why me and Paul were sitting alone together at the back table. I didn't really care what they thought, it has to be this way.

As lunch ended, I entered forth period. I knew it was going to be the hardest. Especially cause I hate math! I sat down in my seat after shrugging off all the girls in the hallway. I looked down trying to remember the last thing we learned 2 weeks ago. I knew my mom would kill me if I got bad grades on top of missing so much school.

As I looked up I saw the most beautiful girl in the world. I really didn't get to look at her face because she quickly looked down. She quickly made her way to her seat and I couldn't look away, NO I didn't want to look away!

After about a couple of minutes she looked at me. She had the most beautiful eyes. They were brown. It felt like the whole world moved. She was all that I wanted. I wanted to have her in my arms, to protect her from all the dangers in the world. She then looked away and I didn't want to look away. I didn't pay attention to the lesson or to other people.

I realized that the class ended when she gathered her things and left. I ran up to her by the time we got outside. It was raining, but it didn't bother me. I was worried about her though. I put my hand on her shoulder and slowly turned her around. She had her eyes shut tight and yelled "Please Don't hit me!"

How could she think I would hurt her. I could never hurt her. I wouldn't ever let anyone hurt her. If they do I will personally rip there head off.

I decided to ask a simple question

"Can I walk you home"

"What"

I decided to say it more slowly just in case she was a little shocked

"Can I..."

"I know that ", She said cutting me off, "but why do you want to walk me home"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you never ever talked to me"

"I know I was so stupid not to notice my beautiful Kim"

With that she let me walk her home. We passed my house and walked to her house witch was a little far away.

As we reached her house I asked "So can I walk you home tomorrow"

She took a while to answer and then finally said "okay", and I felt so happy that I could fly. I looked into her beautiful eyes and didn't look away till she turned around and opened her house

I was sad that she went into her house, but the thought of seeing her again tomorrow made me happy again. I can't wait till I can hold her and have her all to myself.

**So how did you guys like it? I put a little more detail in it, but it was hard to explain how imprinting felt. I tried my best.**


	5. Meeting Embry

**I'm picking this story up from chapter 3 hope you like it!**

"Your late!", Rose practically yelled at me after I picked her up from school.

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't mean too", I said being out of breath from running to her school

"Sooooo, why were you late? Your never late... Was it because of Jared?"

_Wow how pathetic. Even my little sis knows about my crush._

"No!", I said in a sheepish voice. I'm not a very good liar.

"Your a bad liar. So tell me nooooow!.", I knew Rose would never give up so to save my breath I gave in.

"Okay...He walked me home" Rose gasped "BUT he just walked me home!" I said quickly

"Owwwwwww my big sis is growing up!" Rose said in her baby voice. Sheesh since when did she become so mature?

Rose kept talking and Talking. I just zoned her out.

By the time we crossed the last street it stopped raining. At the end of the street I bumped into someone

"Oh sorry about that", the handsome boy said "Are you okay"

"Yeah", I said getting up rubbing my head. Rose gave him a pleasant look.

"Hi my names Embry", so his name is Embry. I didn't realize how tall he was until I was completely up

"I'm Kim and this is my sis Rose", I said pointing to my little sister witch made her blush.

"Hi Rose!", He said tickling her making her laugh

He then stood up and said, "Well it was nice to meet you two, but I got to go now"

"WHERE!?", Rose screamed so he could hear her

He laughed. "I'm going to the moonlight store"

"What's that"

"A store that sell a lot of wolves items like key chains and pottery."

"Can we go with him?", Rose asked

"Sorry sweetie, but we have to get home", I said in a forgiving voice

"That's okay maybe next time. BYE!", he then left

We walked home and when we got into the house I started to cook diner. It was just me and Rose like on most days while my bro was working.

As we sat down getting ready to eat Rose spoke.

"I really liked embry. He was nice"

"Yeah he was, maybe one day we can invite him over."

**A little love triangle is going to form. PS: At this time Embry is still not a werewolf**


	6. Already a fight?

**Wow my 6th chapter in 2 days. I have no life!**

I was walking to school having my head filled with thoughts of why Jared would talk to me. _Maybe it was a bet that he made with his friends. Maybe he just wanted to embarrass me? _All these thoughts vanished when my friends came up to me.

_"_So did you hear Kim?, Abby asked

"Hear what?"

"You know", she said, but when I didn't answer she just told me, "That Jared came back yesterday"

"Oh Yeah I s-saw h-him ins f-forth period", I said nervously. I didn't know why I was so nervous.

"So I think now is your chance to talk to him cause he's not hanging around so many girls anymore", Kaitlyn said

"Actually he walked me home yesterday", I said in a whisper. My friends mouth dropped open. "What did you say he walked you home?"

"Ugh y-yeah?", I said. Though it came out more like a question. Just before my friends said anything the bell rang. I was glad the teacher came in because I felt like I couldn't talk about it anymore. Kaitlyn and Abby gave me a _we'll talk about this after class_ look.

When the bell rang I ran out of the classroom before Kaitlyn or Abby could catch up. Second flew by and so did third. Probably because I was thinking about Jared the whole time.

At lunch Kaitlyn and Abby surrounded me with questions.

"What did he say?"

"Did he offer to take you home?"

"Did you kiss?"

"Why did he ask"

"GUYS!", I almost yelled

Kaitlyn and Abby looked at each other and nodded and then said "Tell us what happened in detail."

"W-w-well y-y-you s-see", I couldn't help stuttering. Then I took a drink of milk and said "I walked into the class room, he looked at me, he asked to walk me home", I said quietly trying not to make a big deal. I mean it didn't mean he liked me

"That it", Abby asked. I just nodded. Then both Kaitlyn and Abby faces turned serious. _Wow what a sudden change in mood! _"Kim be carful I want you to be really carful and don't rush into anything. I just don't want you to get hurt.", both of them said at the same time. _What can they read each others mind!?_

RING RING

Saved by the bell again. Where would we be with out you bell.

As I walked into my forth period, Jared was there. That was weird because Jared's never early...And I should know. Jared was staring at me again. It made me feel a little uncomfterble as I made my way to my seat.

"Hi", He said with a huge grin on his face. "Hello", I said looking down at my desk, feeling my cheeks warm up. A lot of people were staring at us and I could here them say _why is Jared talking to poor little Kim? and This is probably just a little prank._ I did consider that this is just a little prank, but I will be carful not to trust him to fast.

He just ignored them and kept staring at me the whole period. The teacher never really paid attention cause he always assigned book work and for it to be done by the end of class. That's why this class is so boring.

I noticed that Jared wasn't doing his work. I didn't want him to get a bad grade, especially if it was cause of me.

When the bell rang I gathered my stuff. Ready to just walk out of school I realized I left some homework in my locker. OH NO!. I quickly went to my locker and before I knew it Jared was by my side. I blinked a couple time amazed at how fast he was. I tried to focus on getting my locker open, but it just wouldn't open. _Wow way to go Kim you must look really stupid._

"Do you need help", He asked in the softest tone like he was holding back his laugh

I nodded knowing I wouldn't be able to. I told him my combination and he opened it so easily. _Wow Kim you must have looked like a complete idiot._ By the time I got what I needed most of the kids were on the bus already and the hallway was almost empty. Good thing I am usually 10 minutes early picking up Rose so I got a couple of minutes,

Just as me and Jared were about to leave I heard someone call my name.

"Kim!" someone said and me and Jared both turned around and it was none other than Embry. I noticed that Jared covered me from him like he was a danger. I couldn't help but blush.

As Embry came closer I started to speak. "Hi Embry, I didn't know you went to this school"

"Yeah I do"

Jared covered me more as he came closer, but I managed to step aside so I could talk to Embry.

"Here you go", he said as he gave me and envelop with something inside.

"Well since your little sis wanted to see the moonlight shop and since she couldn't come I decided to get her something."

"Wow Embry you didn't have to do that, I mean...", He cut me off and said "Don't worry I wanted to, and I got you a little something to.". I think I could hear a growl coming from Jared. Embry the laughed and winked at me and then left after giving Jared a serious face.

There was an awkward silence so I broke it by saying "That was nice of him"

Jared then stared at me after looking at the direction Embry left in. He then came down to eye level with me. I could feel my checks heat up.

"Look Kim I think you should be careful around him.", He said kinda secretive

"Why he's really nice"

"Look just you don't know what he's capable of."

"Ugh well I don't know what your capable of and yet here we are", I said getting kind of angry. I honestly don't no why I was getting so protective of a guy I just barely meet.

"But I won't hurt you"

"Well how are you so sure! I mean for all I know this could all be a big prank!", I got to admit when I said the I felt a piece of my heart tear off. Before he could say anything I quickly added "Why are you talking to me so suddenly HUH!", I said trying to get lose from his grip.

"Because I was stupid before"

"BEFORE! You mean before you went missing for two weeks! What happened to you during those to weeks!", Okay so now I was mad. I guess I was just letting all my feelings come out.

"I can't tell you right now", He said in a voice that made me feel more bad at yelling at him

"Jared can you just let me go", I could feel my voice getting calmer. There was then a long pause and then he let me go. I could feel a cold spot from where his hands had been. _Wow he was really warm!_ When I felt it was safe to speak again I told him that I should just walk home by myself today. His eyes turned forgiving and sorry. I decided that it was best to ignore it and left.

**I know a big fight to early in the story, but I put this into how I would react if this happened to me**

**Hope you liked it**


	7. Scardy cat

**Going to pick up this story from when Kim is at home**

I was in my room thinking about what happened. Why did I get so protective over Embry? I couldn't find the answer inside my head. Just then I heard a knock on my door and before I could yell 'come in!' Rose popped her head in.

"Sissy can we go to the store. We're out of food."

"Okay" I said getting up from my bed and grabbing a jacket.

I went to the closet where we keep our food money and grabbed 50 bucks. Just as we were about to head out I heard a thunder. "AHH!" Rose yelled. I knew she was afraid of thunder, but we didn't have any food either. Then I remembered James was in his room sleeping cause there was no party today.

"Sissy go upstairs in James room and stay there till I come back"

"Wait are you going alone?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine." After hearing another thunder she went upstairs. As I headed out the house I had a strange feeling someone was watching me, but when I turned around I saw no one so I just ran to the market. At the market I picked out the cheep food. Even though they weren't the best they had to do. As I went up to pay the man that looked like in his mid-thirty's was so nice that he gave me 10 dollars back instead of 1 dollar.

As I walked out I was afraid, but I had to go. On my way home I trip and fell. I then heard footsteps come from behind me. I quickly got up and turned every chance I got but he was still hot on my trail. I soon realized I didn't know where I was. All I knew was that the footsteps kept coming. I hid behind a tree to see if I can catch a glimpse of who it was. Suddenly I felt large warm hands touch my shoulders. Even though I had a pretty good idea of who it was I just started screaming and kicking

Finally the person spoke

"Kim it's okay it's just me"

The person turned me around and I saw Jared


	8. Cute love

**I will make this story really cute**

The person turned me around and I saw Jared

"J-Jared" I said almost crying_. Wow I really am a_ scardy_ cat. _"W-w-why did you sneak up on me like that"

"I'm sorry Kim I didn't mean to..."

"Why did you follow me?" I asked cutting him off. "To make sure you were safe"

"Why wouldn't I be? and how did you know I was out here"

"I guess I just have a special connection to you." He said almost smiling

"J-jared you can go back now...I'm not a baby."

"I know and I'm sorry. I never shouldn't have told you to stay away from embry...but the thing is I just got jealous and I wanted you to be mine just mine Kim nobody else's." he said in a voice I couldn't resist.

Just then I knew he wasn't playing a joke. Before my dad died my mom told me she knew dad was the one for him by looking into his eyes. She told me the mouth can lie, but the eyes can't. _Wait did he just say he wanted me all to himself?_ The thought of that made me blush.

"Jared...I-I for...give...you" Just as I said that Jared grew the biggest smile I'd ever seen. I almost completely forgot about the rain and the thunders until I heard the biggest one ever. I was so scared that I felt myself cling on to Jared's warm body. I expected him to push me away but instead he wrapped his arms around. We stayed like that for 5 more minutes when I remembered that the groceries were getting wet.

"Ugh...Jared"

"Yeah" he said grabbing me tight that it was making it hard for me to breath. "C-can you t-take me home?"

He then let me go and picked me up with his arms

"Jared you know I can walk?"

"Yeah, but I want to hold you." with that he grabbed the groceries and left to my house.

It was dark, but he knew the way. Weird, it was dark and he's only been to my house once. I could hardly stay awake with his warmness surrounding me. Before I knew it I was asleep


	9. The wolf howls?

When we got to my house he put me down. I really didn't want to be put down, especially cause I was still so tired from sleeping. By the time we got to my house the thunder stopped and it was only lightly raining. _What a change in weather so fast, or maybe I was asleep longer than I thought? _

I entered my key into the door nob and turned it slowly. As I entered Jared came in and put the soaking wet groceries on the table. _Well come on in!_

I quickly started to put them away. They were all put away neatly in less than five minutes.

_Oh no, I forgot to check on Rose!_

"Ugh...Jared" I said trying to keep my voice clam

"Yeah."

"Ummm...can you wait here for a second" I said as quickly as I could. With one nod from him I was racing up the stairs. I almost tripped, but I managed to catch myself. As I slowly stepped on the noisy floor, _Making sure not to scare Rose, _I entered James room. Right there I saw my little sister sleeping on the bed with my brothers arm around her.

_Me and him have always been very protective over her._ I forgot about the rest of the world for a second until I heard a loud howl. I then ran downstairs to go check what it was till I remember Jared was there.

He was looking at me with the same eyes that he had when I screamed at him, but the were filled with more sadness this time. Before I got a chance to ask him what that was he spoke...

"Kim I got to go" He said in a painful voice

"Why?" _Oh wait he probably realized how worthless I was, _I thought as my head was turned facing the ground.

"Because... I got something important I have to do" He said as he came closer. I was going to say something...Until I realized how close are faces were.

"Okay" Was all I managed to say. he the apologized and gave me and kiss on the head then left. I was crazy blushing right now. Did Jared Cameron just kiss me on the forehead. NO was Jared Cameron just in my house!?

I could still feel the warm spot on my forehead that his lips made. _Wow! his lips were really hot!_

**A little short but the other one will be longer. Also I decided not to make a love triangle. It was going to be off Jared Kim and Embry but I someone always ends up getting hurt so I took a different path. I am just going to make them really good friends making Jared jealous.**

**Also I'm going to make Embry imprint on someone? **


	10. Embry into Wolfman!

**Jared's OPV**

I left Kim's house. _Why now did stupid Embry have to phase?_

I really hate my life, but as long as Kim is in this world I have a reason to stay.

When I finally reached Embry, Sam and Paul were already there calming him down. _Well then why did I have to come?_

"It's required for all of us to come just in case something happens." Sam thought. I could see that Embry was a little freaked out with this _sharing thoughts thing, but he will get use to it._

It took about 30 minutes for Embry to calm down enough for us to start explaining everything to him.

When we got done explaining everything to him, we left him alone for a while to get things straight

"Sooooo... Sam, can I go back to Kim's?" I thought.

"You know we all have to be here just in case so you can't go" Sam demanded in his alpha voice

I got mad at him and just as I was about to say something, stupid Paul budded in.

"Owww does little Jared want to see his ugly little girlfriend?" Paul said in a mocking voice

At that moment I attacked him. How dare he call Kim ugly! She was the most beautiful person on earth...NO she is the most beautiful person that ever lived.

"Enough" Sam commanded. _Again with the alpha voice _"You guys are scaring Embry. Don't you see he needs to relax!"

"But he made fun of my Kim!

"Well she isn't your Kim right now is she!"

Just as I was about to bite his head off, Sam stopped me. "Look Paul one day your going to imprint and you wouldn't want Jared to make fun of her. So don't make fun of Kim!" _of course Sam would understand me. Since he is in love with Emily._

Paul just mentally laughed. It took about until the morning for him to calm down enough for Embry to phase back into a human, and as soon as he was in control I was off to Kim's house.

When I got there, I realized she wasn't there. I couldn't smell her inside. _Where was she?_

**Need to explain a couple of things.**

**1. This took place after Sam phased. I know in twilight it says Jared imprinted on Kim after new moon, but I kind of changed it. **

**2. It is the weekend so no school for 2 days**

**3. If you want to know what imprint clearly is, check out this website wiki/Imprinting**

**4. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO Stephanie Meyer**

**5. Thanks for the follows!**


	11. Rose's outfit

**Kim's OPV**

"Sissy, Sissy!" My little sister yelled at me in bed

It was 7:30 in the morning and it was a Saturday, Not to mention I was still worried why Jared had left me and never came back?

"Yeah" I said in a sleepy voice. Even though I am like the mother of the house I don't wake up till 9:30. James must be sound asleep. _Hugh lucky him!_

"Come on let's go to the mall."

That really shocked me. Since when does Rose get up this early just to go to the mall. I'm the one who usually wakes her up for that.

"Why" I said getting up and pulling my blanket off, letting the cold surround me.

"I want some new clothes" _WHAT!_

"Rose you know we can't afford clothes." We're probably the only family on the whole reservation that can't buy new clothes every month.

"Don't worry I...got my own money!" What, how did my little sister get money?

"How did you get money!" I screamed

"Well you remember the time I went to Lindsay's house for a play date?" "Yeah" "Well we went to her grandmas house and did chores around her house for money!"

_Wow even my little sister can make money._

"Well I am very proud of you...So how much did you make."

"50 bucks" Wow that much. maybe I should go work for Lindsay's grandma

"Okay let me change" She then left my room and I threw on a pair of jeans and a plain gray shirt. Then I quickly brushed my hair and went downstairs.

"Okay ready" I said looking at an impatient Rose. "You took forever!" "Really! It was only 5 minutes."

"YEAH well that's forever for me!"

"Okay Okay." Sheesh, I never knew Rose to be so impatient. First waking me up to go to the mall then being so impatient? This must be getting serious!

Rose then grabbed my hand and I quickly grabbed the house keys off the counter. As we got outside I felt even colder air hit me. Wow it must be nice being my brother. He is in the house sleeping under the warm soft blankets while I'm out here freezing my butt off. _WE'LL THATS FAIR!_

Before I knew it we were at the mall. It usually takes us about 20 minutes to walk to the mall, but it felt like 2 seconds.

We went inside and went to Roses favorite store _Inner Beauty. _It was a kid store and had really nice clothing. Sad thing is, is that I could fit into the 9 year old clothes.

Rose started wandering around the store. I sat on the floor watching her sway her way through the sections of the store. I never knew Rose to be so interested in clothes.

As I was watching her I heard heavy footsteps coming from the side. I then realized even before I saw him that it was Jared! I could pin point Jared's footsteps in a flash mob._ Creepy_ Hugh. The footsteps started getting closer and my heart started beating 10 times faster.

"Hi" Jared said making me want to melt.

I slowly looked up at him and could start feeling my checks heat up

"H-h-hell-o" Wow and when I thought I had just started to get comfortable with him.

"Sissy, who's this?" Rose asked with 2 shirts and 2 pairs of jeans in her hands

"Ugh..." Wow great. Even though Rose knew who Jared was she never actually seen him before

Jared saw I was tonged tied and budded in

"Hi I'm Jared!" He said kneeling down and tickling her sides making her laugh. _What's up with boys and tickling little girls? _

"Hi I'm Rose" She said after she regained her breath. She looked at me then him then me again finally giving me a big smile

"So your the guy that Kim has a big cru..." I reached over to her and covered her mouth. She just started laughing. _Yeah well it's not funny from where I'm_ standing. I looked up to Jared still blushing while he had the biggest smile I'd ever seen on anyone.

"Well Rose shouldn't we go pay now?" I asked turning my head away from Jared and onto Rose. She just nodded her head and getting out of my grasp to go hold Jared's hand.

**That ends a chapter of Kim and Jared. It will get more dramatic in the next chapter**


	12. Another howl?

**Okay I lied. In the next chapter it will be more dramatic.**

As we went to the cashier Jared grabbed Rose so she could pay.

I could see that the cashier lady was smiling at him, but he didn't seem to care._ Weird?_

"So do you want to come to our house" Rose asked as we were leaving the store

Jared smirked then looked up at me then to Rose again.

"Sure I would love to" Wait did Jared just say he wanted to come to my house?

"GREAT!, But I got to warn you our house is 20 minutes away" Of course he wouldn't want to walk in the freezing cold for 20 minutes. To my surprise he said yes!

When we got outside Jared grabbed Rose and Her bag. Wow he is really strong.

As we started walking I could see Jared continuously getting closer to me, making me warmer and warmer. I didn't mind him getting closer, it actually made me feel safer.

As we reached the house I found Rose asleep on Jared's shoulder.

As we went inside I started to speak.

"Ugh Jared?"

"Yeah"

"Umm...do you mind putting Rose in her bed?"

He nodded and I led him upstairs to Roses room. He went in and put her bag on the chair and gently laid her down. My mind then started to wander, _How good of a dad would Jared be?_

We then left Roses room and went into the kitchen

"So..." Jared said breaking the silence "Do you maybe want to come and meet my friends later!?"

Wait did Jared Cameron just ask me, Ugly little Kim to meet his friends?

"Ugh W-well you see I can't ...because I have to, t-take care of Rose" I said trying not to let the sadness into my voice

"Why don't you bring her to?"

"Really, is that okay?!"

"Yeah of course. We are going this afternoon...Is that okay?"

"0-0kay" _Wow so soon?_

I then heard a loud howl making me snap out of my daze. _Why are the howls so close to my house?_

I then looked from the window to an angry Jared. I could hear him mumble 'not again' under his breath, but that's it.

"Is everything okay?" I said a little worried

Then Jared pushed back his chair and walked over to me lifting me out from my chair.

"Kim I'm really sorry, but I have to leave." He said sounding like he was going to cry.

He then leaned down to give me a kiss on the check and in a blink of an eye, he was gone._ Wow he was fast!_

I saw that the door was open so as I went to close I thought of something

Did Jared just invite me to meet his friends?!

**Next chapter is going to be dramatic. Can't wait to write it.**


	13. From Boys to Wolf! Exposed?

I** am going to try to make this chapter longer**

"What to wear, What to wear!" I said going through my clothes. Not that I had a lot of them.

"Sissy?" Rose said coming out of her room. _Was I that loud I woke my own sister up?_

"Oh! I'm sorry Rose!"

"Sissy, why are you going through you clothes?"

"Ugh?...,because we are going to meet Jared's friend?" It came out like a question. I then saw Rose's frown turn upside down.

"So your going to meet Jared's friends"

"Actually...We are going to meet Jared's friends!?"Why does it always come out like a question?

"Wait WE are going to meet Jared's friends"

I just nodded my head. Rose then came into my room and put all my clothes back.

"Hey!"

Rose then closed the closet and stood in front of it.

"If Jared invited you to meet his friends then you shouldn't change." _Wow when did my sister became more smarter than me?_

Rose then ran out of my room and went into her room. Guess she does have a point.

I then went downstairs and checked the time. It was 2:30. Jared said he was coming at 3:00!

"Rose, Rose are you ready?" I said running upstairs. When I opened Roses room I found her wearing the new clothes she bought!

"Knock much?!"

"Ugh Rose I though you said we don't need to change?"

"No I said you don't need to change!" _Okay then_

"Well...Anyways, are you ready?"

"YES!" She screamed. _Owww!_

I heard the doorbell ring. As I rushed to answer it Rose beat me to it. She opened the door and saw Jared there.

"Hi!" Rose said. Jared looked to Rose then to me And said 'hi'

"So you guys ready?" He said looking at me. I could feel myself starting to blush.

_"_Yes!" Rose said grabbing my hand pulling me out the door. The walk wasn't that long. I didn't feel bothered by the cold because Jared was beside me the whole way

When we got there Rose made a signal for me to carry her, so I did. When I picked her up I lost my balance a bit. _Wow she is not as light as I remember!_

As we entered the house the first thing I saw was a big pile of food. I then saw a group of 5 very muscular boys.

"Hello you must be Kim" A lady with 3 scars on her face said. I saw her around town before. Her name was Emily. I think I heard one time, that those scars came from a bear attack. I decided not to stare because that would've been rude, but Rose did stare. When I felt Rose was going to say something I interrupted her.

"Y-yes I am" I said.

She just laughed an went to sit down on the oldest man's lap. I am guessing that's Sam her fiancé. They are pretty popular Apparently.

"So how bout I introduce you to the boys?" Jared said. I just nodded my heard. He then introduced me and Rose to all the boys. When he said Embry and pointed to the big muscular guy, I couldn't believe it was him.

When Embry looked up I could see him staring at Rose. Then Embry came up to us?

"Hi Rose!" Embry said

"R u Embry?" Embry just nodded his head. I could see him looking at Rose with such caring eyes, like how Jared looked at me and how Sam looked at Emily.

"Can I hold her?" Embry said looking at me. _Yes please!_

I didn't say anything and just looked at Rose. She gave me a nod and I handed her to Embry.

Jared then pulled me to the table and I sat next to him with Embry on my other side with Rose on his lap.

**_After Lunch_**

That was the most delicious food I ever ate! Emily was a great cook

Even though it was very good I felt a little uncomfterble. It wasn't because all the guys, but it was because of Jacob. He was looking at me the whole time and didn't even touch his food. He wasn't looking at me like Jared did, but more of a _I'm going to eat you_ look.

I was about to say something till Rose did.

"Ugh Mr. Jacob?!"

Jacob didn't reply and just looked at Rose. "Um...Why are you staring at my sister like that?" Rose said in a soft voice. Almost like she was scared of him.

He again didn't reply and I could see Sam grab Emily tighter, Embry grab Rose tighter, and Jared got closer to me? _What's happening?_

"Ugh...Mister, You okay?" Rose asked.

Jacob then pushed his chair making a loud sound and walked out the door. I thought that was it till Rose jumped off Embry's lap and followed him out. I then just had to follow her out and before I knew it we were all out of the small house.

"Rose, wait" I said catching up to her

"Hey!" Rose said grabbing his hand "Ow!" She yelled and let go of his hand.

"Rose are you okay?" Jacob was still dead in his tracks.

"Kim, get back" Jared said getting in front of me. I did get back holding Rose with me. Emily then grabbed my hand pulling me back to the front porch.

What happened next was a big blur.

I could see Jacob getting angrier and angrier and before I knew it, in his place was a bear. Wait...No that wasn't a bear; it was a WOLF!

Then I saw all the boys turn into wolves to. Everyone of them, even Jared.

I thought I was dreaming and I waited to find myself waking up from this dream, but instead I felt someone's hand holding mine. It was Emily!

I turned around and she gave me a _Sorry_ look.

That's when I knew all of this was real. I looked down at Rose who looked like she was going to cry.

When I looked back up the wolves were gone? They just disappeared into the forest!

**In the next chapter Emily is going to explain things to Kim about the Wolves.**


	14. Emily's explanation

"S-s-so w-what was t-t-that?!" I said to Emily as we walked into the house. I had to carry Rose in because she was still in to much shock. _Can you blame her? _I saw Emily give a small laugh. _Really woman, you laugh right now?_

"Well what do you think that was"_UGH!_

"U-u-um...b-boy ate b-by w-w-w-w-w-o-l-v-e-s" When I said the word _Wolves _I felt like I was dreaming again. _What does she expect me to say? _She just laughed again. _Really lady?_

"Close but; They didn't really get eaten, they" There was a long pause before she spoke again "They phased"

Phased?

"What phasing means is that they turned, they turned into werewolves when ever they want."

"C-can they turn back?" _Please say YES!_

"Of course, but only when they can finally control there angrier." ANGRIER!

"I t-thought p-people can only c-change into a w-w-wolf on a full moon?" Again she laughed. _What's so funny?_

"They aren't exactly wolves they are...Shape shifters?" _Ugh?_ "Shape shifters are when a person can turn into a wolf even if it's not a full moon"

I was still in shock, but I could see that Rose was in more shock than I was. _In fact, I can't even remember the time Rose went this long without talking._

"S-so" I began as Emily sat down at the table "Is that how you got the s-s-scars?...Was Sam the bear?" She then smiled a little.

"Yeah. I got Sam angry once and he turned into a wolf and I was...just to close to get away" So am I safe?

"So your saying t-this can happen to me or Rose if we keep coming h-here?"

"Well... there is always a possibility , but Sam was the first to phase so he didn't really have anyone to show him the ropes." _I can't let Rose even have a chance of getting hurt_

I then took a deep breath and spoke again. "So why do you still hang around here after what happened?"

Her smile then grew bigger.

"Sam needs me here...just like Jared needs you!" _Wait Jared needs me?_

"He needs you?"

"Yeah" She said like the most obious thing in the world "You will find out soon why he needs me...Jared will eventually tell you"

Why does Jared need to tell me? I decided to drop that topic and ask another question.

"So, is the w-wolf thing a secret?"

"Yes. Nobody is suppose to know about it...only the pack and old members of the pack. They only tell other people if it's extremely necessary."

"Um...s-so why do you know about it?" I asked trying not to be rude.

"I sort of fall into the extremely necessary category. So do you and Rose."

Why do me and Rose need to know the secret?

I then looked down at Rose who had fallen asleep in my arms. _Maybe from too much shock?_

"Why do Me and Rose fall into the'extreamly necessary category'?"

"I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"Jared and Embry have to tell you guys." _Why?_

"Okay?"

My mind then wondered

"So why do they turn into w-wolves?"

"To protect us..." I waited for Emily to speak again, but she didn't. So I decided to

"Protect us from what?"

"Vampires"

Did she just say v-vampires?

"V-v-v-v-v-v-vampires" _Wow your sure keeping it cool Kim._

Emily then nodded her head.

Wait a second...

"So as long as we hang around here, we will always have a chance of getting hurt?"

"Y-yes?" Did Emily just stutter?

Wait I can't let Rose get hurt. After all our family has been through, I can't let Rose get hurt again. No I won't let her get hurt again!

"I have kept our family together for so long...I can't let the 'PACK' get in the way of our family!" It wasn't till after I said it I realized I said it out loud

Emily then gave me a confused look.

"Um... I got to go!" I said walking out the door. _Way to be so nice Kim._

I could here Emily say 'wait!' from the porch, but I was already running out. _I never think I ran this fast while I was carrying Rose before, not even when she was a baby._

I then started to think about Jared.

Wait! No Kim you CAN'T miss Jared! You can't!

**Yeah another Chapter Done!**


	15. Going with the flow

**Please Review**

As I get home I feel like I am going to faint. I just ran in the freezing cold while carrying Rose who weighs about 50 pounds.

I make my way to the living room and lay Rose on the couch. I then make my way to the fridge. As I walk back into the living room I find a note sitting on the counter. I take a seat on the couch and read the note. It reads:

_ TO KIM!_

_Where were you this morning!? You also forgot to make breakfast! Do you know that BREAKFAST is the most important meal of the day!? Hugh do ya! We are going to have to talk when I get home from work young lady! PS: I am not going to return till tomorrow okay. Also if you miss making me breakfast tomorrow,...OH WELL NOTHING GOOD WILL COME OUT OF IT!_

_ Love James3_

I couldn't help, but laugh. I just love my brother...

"What happened?" Rose says getting up from the couch.

"Oh I'm sorry Rose I didn't mean to wake you" I say still having a big smile on my face from the note.

"Where are we?" Rose says in her sleepy voice

"What do you mean where are we? we're at home silly" I say rubbing her head. Rose then looks around the room.

"I thought we were at EMILY'S!?" She says emphasizing Emily's name

"Well we-we were, but you feel asleep so I wanted to take you back home" I said in a squeaky voice. Okay it was a little bit of an lie

"What happened to the wolves?" On shoot, she remembered!

"W-what w-w-wolves" Come on Kim keep it smooth

"The people at the Emily's house that turned into wolves" Rose said moving her arms up and down

"Oh those wolves" I said in a low voice. "Well I don't know what happened to them... U-ummm do you want anything to eat" I said dismissing the wolves from the conversation. Rose gave me an evil look and then nodded her head.

I got two bowls of cereal and the box of Froot Loops cereal from the cabinet. I then grabbed the milk from the fridge. I poured the cereal then the milk into the bowls.

Rose made her way to the table and I laid out the two bowls out. We ate our food in silence. It wasn't comfortable silence, but more like awkward silence.

After we got done eating I washed the dishes while Rose was at the table with a constipated look on her face.

"Um you okay Rose?" I asked after a while of her just staring off into space. She just nodded.

I looked at the clock and it read 9:30! Oh no. I need to get Rose to bed.

"Rose you need to go to sleep!" I said picking her up to move. To my surprise she didn't even try to move like she usually did.

I ran up the stairs and opened my door.

"Um Rose do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" I asked laying her down on my bed. I really wanted her to stay because I felt scared for some reason.

She just nodded her head. I couldn't remember the last time I felt so scared In my life. I looked at my calendar next to my closet and I was surprised to find out it was still Saturday!

I then laid down on my bed next to Rose. I was surprised she fell asleep so fast on a Saturday. She is usually begging me to let her stay up for another hour.

My mind then drifted back to Jared. It made me more calm thinking about him. I know it shouldn't since I just found out he was a wolf that could kill me any second.

I finally fell asleep after about 2 minutes of thinking about werewolves. _Wow was I tired!_

**Please review and tell me how I can make my story better.**


	16. A knock at 2:00 AM!

**Hi Guys! How's it going?**

**Sunday 2:00 AM**

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK

"Kim...KIM! Wake up!" Rose said to me

"Hugh, what time is it?" I said getting up and trying to open my eyes

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hugh what's that!?" I said after hearing the knocks that came from downstairs.

"I don't know? That's what I have been trying to tell you" Rose said shaking

"It's okay Rose...I will go check who it is" I said after giving Rose a kiss on the check "Stay in here"

As I made my way downstairs the nocking got louder. I know it couldn't have been James because he has a key. Mom has a key to even though she is never home...Wait that's it! It must be one of mom's ex-boyfriend that got mad at her. The last time that happened the person left me with a lot of bruises.

I continued making my way downstairs till I heard someone following me. Of course Rose wouldn't have stayed in my room all be herself.

"Rose go back upstairs" I said trying to keep my voice to a whisper. She just shook her head. _Why even bother?_

"Rose go behind the couch" I said as we made it down the steps slowly.

I grabbed a umbrella from the floor and counted to three.

1...2...3!

I opened the door and hit the person with the umbrella. Only it wasn't my mom's ex...It was Jared!, but Jared wasn't the one I hit, NO that was Embry!

"I am so sorry Embry!" I said, but it looked liked Embry didn't feel anything. I then focused my attention to Jared.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!?" I said trying to sound scary.

"I'm sorry Kim. We didn't mean to scare you!" Jared said

"Well lets see you guys came to my house knocking on the door so hard that I thought you were going to break it off before the sun is even up! What reaction were you expecting?!"

They didn't answer and instead Rose came out from behind the couch

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!?" Rose said focusing on the main subject

Then all I remember is Embry picking up Rose with her trying to get free and Jared dragging me to a car with Rose and Embry right behind us.

**Hoped you Like it!~**


	17. Sweet Memories!:p

**I will try to make my stories longer! **

**Emily's House**

I woke up to the smell of bacon. I was hoping it wasn't a dream because I really like bacon. Then I remembered what had happened last night and woke up. I found myself on a comfortable couch. I started to look around and I noticed that Rose was sound asleep on the other couch. It was getting more and more strange because I felt like I have been in this house before, I just couldn't remember when?

"Where are we?" I said, trying to remember the events of last night.

"Glad your finally awake" I heard a voice coming from the kitchen. I turned around and I found Emily cooking up some breakfast. Suddenly I knew I was at Emily's house "Your up early!" she said with a beautiful smile

"Ugh...Yeah!?...Um what t-time is it?" I asked

"8:00 AM" She said looking out the window to the rising sun.

"Oh..." There was then a long silence before I broke it "So, why are Rose and I here?" I asked trying really hard to remember last night.

"You don't remember?" She said laughing. I just shook my head and then she continued "Well remember what I told you that the shape shifters? How they patrol the town for any vampires?"

I nodded my head. "Well late last night several vampires came across the border and there wolves couldn't stop them because they were outnumbered."

"So why did me and Rose have to come here?!" I said a little confused

"To protect you and Rose" UGH?!

"Why us and not somebody else? Why are we so special?!" I asked really confused, but a little angry to. _Why am I angry?_

"I can't tell you right now, but soon enough you will know why" Emily said. I really didn't understand why she can't tell me now instead of later?

"I want chocolate ice cream with that to" Me and Emily turned around and saw Rose sleep talking. I never knew Rose talked in her sleep. Me and Emily couldn't help but laugh.

We got interrupted again by the phone ringing.

"Hello" Emily said when she picked up the phone

I couldn't here a lot. The only part I could make out were 'Patrol all day'. Emily then hung up the phone

"Is everything okay?" I asked

"Yeah it's just that...The boys are going to be on patrol for the rest of the night" Emily said as she was pouring the bacon on to a plate.

_Patrol? They are on patrol right now? _"Oh...Um Emily?" I asked

"Yeah" She said as she turned around

"Why is it so safe here" I said still wondering why me and Rose had to come here. _Not that I wasn't thankful_

"Well the wolves will always be able to know if something happens if we are here and they will be able to reach us faster."

"How will they know if we are in trouble?" I asked still trying to process the new information

"Well it's not really that they will know...but more like they will be able to feel." She said looking like she was in a dream

_Will Jared be able to feel if I am ever in danger? _

"Hey!" Rose said while she was getting up.

"Rose how were you able to wake up so fast?" I asked while she was making her way to me

"I've been awake, PFFF! You know I don't sleep talk!" She said in a diva voice. _Wow how stupid was I?_

"So you heard our whole conversation?" I asked hoping she didn't

"Of course!" She said with a big smile. She then started sniffing the air

"What?" I asked at she made her way to the kitchen. She then stopped at the plate of bacon.

"Do you want some?" Emily said letting out a small laugh

"Can I?" Rose said letting out her puppy dog eyes

"Of course!" Emily said getting a bowl from the cabinet

"Do you want some to?" Emily asked

"Yes Please!" I said.

We then all sat down and cooked some toast with some sunny-D to drink

It was fun. We all talked and laughed and me and Rose even learned some interesting things about wolves. Even though Emily had told us a lot about wolves I felt there was still something she wasn't telling us. _Oh well, maybe I can ask Jared._

While we were eating breakfast I realized that the shape shifters weren't dangerous at all and instead, friendly. I felt like they were my family, even if I only personally knew them a little and only met all of them once.

Then something hit me. It felt like I was with my family. Before my dad died, me, mom, James, and baby Rose were all like this. My mom and dad would make breakfast and then they would wake all of us up to come downstairs to eat and we would just have a lot of fun! Then we would leave to school and work. _Ah good times!_

"That was good!" Rose said interrupting my thoughts

"Yeah that was. Emily you are the best cook ever!" I said grabbing our bowls and washing them

"Thank you!" Emily said looking surprised at what I was doing. _It is the least I can do. _

"so I guess we will be going now!" Rose said grabbing my hand after I was done washing the dishes

"Oh GIRLS!" Emily said blocking the door

"Yes?" Me and Rose said at the same time

"I am afraid you can't leave" Emily said with an apologetic look on her face

"Why?" Rose said

"Because the vampires are still out there" Emily said "And I take it as my job to protect you guys." Emily said like we were little kids

Before Rose could say something I covered her mouth. I knew that look that Emily was giving us, in it was the _I am not going to budge look _that Rose gave me all the time, and weird enough I always lose.

I then directed Rose to the couch were we sat down.

"Can we watch TV" Rose asked.

"Of course you can" Emily said handing us the remote. She then went upstairs.

Rose turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. She stopped at the Dora the explorer channel. She then started to get all excited.

This was her favorite show. Since dad died, mom took our only TV that was in the living room and Rose had never been able to watch her TV again.

I started to think how it would be dating a wolf. It was also pretty exciting that I could know and have the chance to see that wolves exist.

I wander what it would be like for me and Jared to get married someday and have kids? How good of a dad will he be? All these questions started to fill up in my head about me and Jared, but one question really stuck with me... Will we ever be able to have a normal life together?

**I know not a lot of Jared, but in the next chapter there will be a lot. Also I know the question is a little weak, but I tried to think about her feelings.**


	18. The boys are back!

**Sunday Night**

_Say it again! I'm the map I'm the..._

I honestly never understood Dora the explorer. I mean who let's there 8 year old daughter go walking by herself with a talking monkey? My mom didn't, although it would be pretty cool.

It was 7:00 and I couldn't go home till Jared comes back. I am hoping that he will come here soon because I got to do a lot of things at home, not to mention how mad James is going to be because I didn't make him breakfast!

_School, Bridge, Rescue center, School ..._

It is so annoying how the map always repeats it like 5 TIMES! We get it Map, move on with the show! I don't know how I could ever like it, but somehow it appeals to kids?

Emily was in the cooking in the kitchen so I left Rose on the couch and went to help Emily.

"Why do you cook so much food?" I asked looking at the food that covered the whole kitchen and the food that she was still going to cook. _Even a_ _Dinosaur couldn't eat this much!_

_"_Do you see how much those boys eat? I'm lucky if this even fills them half way!" Emily said laughing. I never knew people could eat this much food EVER! _Well they are wolves!_

"Can I help?" I asked looking at all the uncooked food

"I would love that!" Emily said handing me over some chicken to cook

**7:30 PM**

It had been 30 minutes since I started helping Emily cook and we still had a LONG way to go.

The bad thing is, is that not only had Rose put the volume of Dora the explorer high, but she also started to sing and act to it! And I can safely say...Rose is the WORST singer EVER! You know not trying to be mean or anything.

"Here!" Emily said handing me a batter and cake mix "Can you mix the cake?!"

"Okay!" I said trying to ignore Rose in the background. I never really mixed cake before. It was fun to do!

**8:39 PM**

We finally got done cooking all the food at LAST

I was pretty tired! Cooking is not as easy as it looks.

"Thank you Kim! Without you I would only be halfway done!" Emily said as she sat down on a chair

"Your welcome!" I said sat on the chair across from her. Cooking with her made me remember the time that I used to cook with my mom, that was always fun to do.

"You will make a great wife one day!" Emily said making me focus all of my thoughts on Jared. Will I ever marry him? I really want to, but what if he doesn't want me? Emily told me Wolves can stay immortal as long as they can still phase regularly. Emily also told me that when she becomes Sam's age then he will stop phasing. They really have a strong love!

Will Jared ever stop phasing for me? _No Kim he won't want to. He doesn't love you anyways! _I said to myself

"Who do you want to marry!?" Emily said making Rose turn down the volume of the TV and face me. _Uh Oh!_

"Who do you want to marry!?" Rose said repeating Emily's question. I could feel my checks starting to turn red. I wanted to say Jared, but I'm afraid Emily might laugh

"Um Um Ugh...E-E-EMBRY!" I said. I didn't mean to say Embry, but It just slipped out. At least if Emily laughs I won't be affected because I only like him as a friend.

It was weird though? Both of them were just staring at me with there mouths wide open. Now I really feel embarrassed that I can just crawl in a hole.

"E-Embry!" Both of them said at the same time. _Freaky?_

_"_N-n-n-n-n-no?" I said in a whisper, looking down at my jeans

"Then who!?" Rose screamed in my ear! Wow I didn't realize how close she was to me till she screamed in my ear!

"J-jared" I said that was lower than a whisper

"Who!" Rose screamed! I really don't know why Rose is doing this to me? She already knows who I want to marry!

"Jared" I said a little louder

"Who?!" Rose said. I was pretty sure Rose heard me! She just wanted Emily to hear!?

"Jared" That time I think I said it loud enough for Emily to hear, but Rose kept pushing

"Who" Rose said for the thousandth time

"Jared!" This time I know I said loud enough for the whole forest to hear.

What really surprised me was Emily's reaction. She didn't laugh like everyone else would, an I mean EVERYONE! but instead she just smiled

"I think you to will make the greatest couple!" Emily said. Wow that was a good thing to get off my chest. Now I feel that me and Emily couldn't get any closer. It felt like a mother daughter bond, and I couldn't be any happier. Now I get why Rose wanted me to scream it. Rose really gets me.

RING! RING!

The phone went. Emily got up off the chair and went to pick up the phone. Rose then sat on my lap and made me hold her like a baby.

This time I couldn't hear anything. After a minute or two Emily hung up the phone. She then turned around

"The boys are on there way back and they managed to kill All the vampires!" Emily said with a big smile. _Jeez girl you scared me!_

"That's great!" I said

"Yeah, That means I can play with Embry!" Rose said. Wow Embry has gotten so close to my sister and he hasn't even known her for a whole week yet!

"Yeah that will be great!" I said trying to hide my jealousy of how close Embry was with sissy

**9:00 PM**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Well that was fast. Emily jumped out of her seat to get the door and Rose pretended she had fallen asleep. She is a really good actor because it really looked like she was asleep, but I knew she wasn't because she was lightly moving her pointer finger and that is a sigh that Rose is faking it.

"Hi!" Emily said as she saw Sam at the door.

"Hi!" Sam said as her gave Emily a kiss on the check and swung her around. His eyes were full of so much love and trust, a love no one can deny...almost the same way Jared looks at me?

My thoughts were interrupted when all the other boys came into the house. I stood up from the table to let the boys sit. It was really hard to stand because of the 7 YEAR OLD GIRL I'm carrying. _But I love her anyway._

Embry and Jared came up to us.

"Is she asleep" Embry asked looking at her

"Um..." I didn't know what to say because if I say yes then I'm lying to him and if I say no then Rose will be a little mad at me. I decided I had to do what was right!

"She is both" I said trying to keep my voice calm

"Both?" Embry said confused. Jared just laughed and I gave him the_ Don't you Dare_ look and he seem to get the message

"Yeah she is ...starting to fall asleep" I managed to keep my voice calm and it worked. Maybe because it wasn't a complete lie?

"Well can I hold her?" Embry said

"But don't you want to eat?" I asked. I know Embry won't hurt her, but I just wanted to hold her for a little while longer. It felt more safe with her in my arms.

"I got two hands" Embry said giving me the Jazz hands. _I don't think Embry likes me a lot. _I finally gave up when I couldn't find a better excuse

"Okay" I said and without another word Embry took her from my hands and went to the table of food

"So don't you want to eat" I said as Jared came up to me. I wasn't trying to sound mean, but I know he must have been hungry with all the patrol he did all day

"I will if you sit next to me" Jared said giving me the puppy dog eyes. I caved in after about to seconds and grabbed his hand and we both sat down. Why do I always fall for the puppy dog eyes!?

It only took the boys about 30 minutes to finish all the food. I don't think I ever seen anyone eat that fast, let alone that much!

I looked at the clock and it was 9:40! _Oh shoot!_

"Um Jared Me and Rose need to get home now!" I whispered to him. I didn't really say it as low as I thought because every one stared at me

"Okay then let's go... Embry!" Jared yelled across the table and Embry seem to understand. Embry then stood up with Rose still sleeping in his arms and grabbed his car keys and then led the way out.

"Bye!" Jared said

"See ya!" The boys said all together

"Oh, thank you Kim for the help!" Emily yelled

"Your welcome!" I said as I waved goodbye

**I really think I can do a lot with the Rose and Embry story! Also Just to clear up Kim is sophomore and Jared is a senior. Also the other boys are to. The only ones who aren't are going to be Seth, Brady and Collin. Hope you guys liked it!**

**PS: Kim and Jared were in the same math class because of how good they did in math. Kim is really good at math and that is why she got put into a math class with seniors!**

**Hope you liked it!:o**


	19. Embry is a fatheror like one:

**So it is Monday and I am going to try and finish the WHOLE story in the next chapter or 2 or 3 so ENJOY!**

I woke up all by myself..._That is a first!_

When I looked to my side I found Jared on my bed. I could feel myself turn red, good thing he was a sleep. I got out of the bed slowly, making sure he wouldn't wake up. I went downstairs and looked around. Something didn't seem right.

I looked on the couch and saw Embry sleeping with Rose on top of him. Then it hit me...It was Monday!

I went to the stove to check the time and saw that it wassssss...9:00 A CLOCK!

"Rose, Rose! Wake up!" I yelled. Embry and Rose quickly woke up and I heard Jared coming downstairs.

"What's wrong!?" Jared said. _Did I scream that loud?_

"Ummmmm I need to take Rose to school... She is late" I said calmly. Embry seemed a little annoyed that I woke him up just for that.

"Kim I am sorry I will get ready." Rose said getting out of Embry's grasp. When she let go of him she seem to get a little colder, but managed to make her way upstairs. Something was different about her...and before Embry could get up I ran upstairs.

I made my way to Rose's room to find it holly destroyed.

"Rose what happened?!" I told her as I shut the door behind me.

Rose's didn't answer and just sat down on the messy bed.

"R-rose?" I said a little scared of her answer

"I f I tell you, you promise you won't do anything?" Rose said sticking out her pinky. I took it and then nodded slowly.

"Yesterday night, after you fell asleep Jared was with you in the your room. Embry came in my room and we played dolls for a while." I had a feeling it had something to do with Embry, and little did I know...I was right.

"After we got done playing dolls, I asked him a question. I asked him what outfit I should wear tomorrow at school. He told me why don't I ask you tomorrow morning because I may know better in that area than he would. I told him it was because I like this person at school and I wanted to know what a guy would like. He got mad at me and told me that I was to young to date." Rose said. I didn't know why Embry got so mad, that would be my job!

"I told him that I was dating yet and he told me it was eventually going to happen if I dress slutty. I then got mad and told him I wasn't going to dress slutty and that of course I am going to date, I mean I don't want to end up alone. He then got even more made and started messing up my room. I then heard your door open and Jared came out instead of YOU!" I felt kinda bad. I am not a heavy sleeper unless I was really tired.

"I am sorry Rose, I guess I was just really..."

"Anywaysssss" Rose said cutting me off. "Jared started calming Embry down and when that didn't work I hugged Embry and told him that I would not date anyone and that I would not dress slutty. I then lead Embry downstairs to the coach and we naturally just fell asleep. Jared then went back to your room and I am guessing he fell asleep." Rose said

I was surprised at what Embry said, he seems like such a calm person.

"Rose if you want me to beat him up I will" I said sitting down next to Rose. Rose just laughed.

"No you promised you wouldn't do anything." Rose said.

"Okayyy, but are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah it's just that I should probably not go to school...You know? To recover from the pain" Rose said with a grin.

"Nice try. Hurry up and get ready. I will help clean up your room later okay?"

"Wait are you going to school today?"

"No I went to sleep early yesterday so I got a lot to catch up on."

"That's not fair. I am already late so I might as well not go..."

"Get ready" I said cutting her off. I then left the room shutting the door behind me.

As I walked through the hall I saw James's door open. I went in and his room looked like it had been hit by a hurricane. Did Embry destroy this room to?_ Werewolves are a lot stronger than I thought. _I saw the window open and when I ran over to the window I saw footsteps turn into pawls.

I ran downstairs and saw Jared and Embry looking at me.

"Did you guys do something to my brother?" I asked switching my look from Jared to embry. I then heard a howl that sounded a little far away. That is when I knew what was going on.

"Oh no...Not my brother!?" I said

Rose then made her way downstairs. When she was at the bottom of the step I realized the way Embry was scanning her like dad would do sometimes before he died.

I heard another howl and Rose took a little step back.

"Kim we got to go." Jared said. He then gave me a kiss on the check and left. Embry scanned Rose one more time and then left.

After about 2 minutes me and Rose had a total freak moment, but then we calmed down in a minute.

"So James is going to be a.."

"Werewolf?" Rose said finishing me sentence

"You still have to go to school" I told Rose

"I know!" Rose said making her way to the table grabbing a banana

"Well let's go!" Rose said after she threw away her banana

I grabbed mine and her jacket and my shoes as well. I grabbed my keys and Rose and headed to her school. When we walked out the door the air felt more refreshing than cold, which was unusual.

In a couple of minutes we at Rose's school and I was waving bye to her.

We'll I can't wait to go home and do all that w-work:/

**Please Review. PS:I cut my bros hair while he was sleeping, I am watching tinker bell: Secret of the wings, drinking an ice drink while it is cold outside, and eating Smurfs gummies all today!**


	20. What's Imprinting?:p

"Clean clean clean! That's all I ever do!" I said to myself angrily as I was cleaning Rose's room

"Well thanks Embry for all your help!" I said "WAIT am I talking to myself!? OMG I am going crazy!" I said rubbing my hair. But it is true! Embry did cause me too do so much more work.

Just then I heard a knocking at my door. I made my way downstairs and opened the door. Too my surprise it was Rose and a teacher

"Um yes can I help you?" I said giving Rose a disappointing look.

"Yes I am Mrs. Lopez, Rose's teacher, are you Kim Ramirez?" Mrs. Lopez said to me

"Yes I am Kim?" I said

"Rose was fighting a kid in the hall today and for that she has been filed for a 5 day suspension." The lady said

"In a fight?" I asked to make sure of what I heard. Mrs. Lopez nodded. Rose would never do anything like that, she usually protects people.

"Here you go" She said handing me a piece of paper to sign. I then gave the paper back to her and she gave me Rose

"When she gets back next Monday I will expect her behavior to be better or else she will face the consequences" She said and then left

I closed the door and Rose knew what was coming because she sat down at the table

"Okay before you say anything he started it!" Roes told me

"I don't care who started it Rose! But what happened to make you fight?! That's not you?" I said

"I know but the thing is that stupid kid was bulling a kid and I told him to stop but then he pushed and well...you know?" Rose said getting quiet at the end

"I am very disappointed in you! This isn't you" I said

"I know it isn't! But what do you expect? Our dad died and mom has become a total slut who's never home. Not to mention that I have werewolves in my life and one of them destroyed my room. Also what about James? He is becoming a wolf! Our life wasn't suppose to be like this! We were suppose to be normal! Not to mention I have a sister whose afraid to admit her feelings!"

Rose just let all her feeling pour out right there. I never really knew she felt like that. I saw Rose crying. I went over to her and picked her up, even though she was heavy I didn't really mind

"Rose I didn't know you felt like that" I said into her hair

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have to deal with all this and we were just a normal family. I mean I'm only 7 and I am dealing with all this. Amazing huh!"

"You're not alone in this, I mean I am going through the same thing. But I do know it's harder for you because you're younger but if there's anything I can do, I will do it." I said

"Can you...Keep me away from the wolves, Even...James, at least for awhile." Rose said in a whisper

"Rose..."

"Please?" Rose said cutting me off

"O-okay" I said taking her up to her room. As I sat her down on her bed, I told her something.

"Rose, you just can't do this anymore...you know fight?"

"I won't" Rose said as she was begging to fall asleep in her bed, letting her tears dry away.

When she fell asleep I gave her a kiss on the forehead and shut the door.

I went into my room and opened my closet. I the opened the box that was labeled 'Memories' and took out some photos.

The first was a pic of my mom holding baby me. I was so happy because that was such a calm time. The next were just a couple of photos of me growing up. After a couple I saw a photo of my mom and dad holding rose.

I went through a couple of more photos and I started crying and before I knew it, it was 12:30

I went back downstairs and finished washing the dirty dishes

I was kind of hoping that Jared would come back. I really wanted to see him and I want to see how James is doing. I know it will be kind of hard to see him because Rose doesn't want anything to do with wolves. I can't imagine how hard it will be for James to not see his sister, or Embry not being able to see his...I don't really know.

**4:00 A clock**

It's been a long while since I haven't seen Rose come out of her room, not even too pee! It also has been a while since I have seen Jared.

As I kept doing the laundry something came across my mind, maybe Rose could still have a sorta normal life. I dropped what I was doing and went to the wall phone. I grabbed the phone book and looked up Stacy Amy, she switched her name back after dad died.

I found the number and dialed it into the wall phone. It kept ringing and when I thought no one was going to answer a man did

"Hello?" The man said. He sounded like he was drunk. I was to nervous, but I knew I had to do this.

"um...may I speak to a Stacy Amy?" I asked clenching my fist

"Who?" The man said laughing

"Stacy Amy" I repeated

"Oh yea" The man said. I could hear him yell things in the background

"Yea" The lady said.

"Yes I am Kim Ramirez...do you remember me?" I said

"Kim...OH kimmy dear how've ya been?" Stacy said sounding more drunk than the other dude.

"Um...Sorry for calling you!" I said hanging up the phone. I realized that with her home it would just make life even worse.

I heard a knocking at the door and that got my sprits up. I opened it and saw Jared. Jared gave me a big bone breaking hug and when he put me down he gave me a kiss on the check. When Jared moved at of the way I saw Embry at the door and my smile quickly disappeared

"Embry? How are you?" _Stupid question Kim! _I said trying to sound cheerful. Jared just looked at me and then back at Embry

"Where is she?" Embry said completely ignoring my question

"Oh she is...with her friends, at there house" I said in a little bit of a squeaky voice. I couldn't say she was at school because by this time all schools were out

"Your a liar, I can smell her" _Smell her?_ I looked at Jared

"It's a wolf thing" He said knowing what I meant

"Well she is sleeping" I said. Now that wasn't a lie "So I was wondering..."

"So can I see her?" Embry said. I didn't know what to say, but since I am going to have to tell him eventually

"Wellshedosen'twanttoseeyou" I said really fast.

"What. Your joking right?" Embry asked giving me the puppy dogs

"I-I am sorry" I told him

"Why doesn't she want to see me?"

"Because she has to much going on and she is only7. Maybe when she is older she will want to see you."

"Tell her I will be waiting." Embry said keeping his head down. He then ran into the forest until he was out of sight. I couldn't help, but feel sorry for him.

"I am sorry about him he just really likes Rose" Jared said breaking my thoughts

"Why does he like Rose so much?" I asked. Jared looked at me almost like he was deciding what he was going to say

"He just does" He said

"Well why does he? It's like why do you like me to?" I asked getting a little nervous of his answer

"Okay I am going to tell you, but please don't freak" Jared said taking a seat at the table

"I won't" I said taking a the seat across from him

"I imprinted on you. And Embry imprinted on rose" He said

"What is imprinted?" I asked trying to remember if I heard that word before.

"It's like finding your soul mate"

"Soul mate?" I repeated

"Some wolves imprint and some do get the chance. Imprinting can happen to anyone at any time no matter what the age. Imprinting is like, the whole world moves. Suddenly everything in your life becomes secondary. Only your imprintee is important, nobody else matters. You will always love your imprintee and nobody else. You wouldn't let anyone harm her."

"So you are forced to be with me?" I asked hoping that wasn't true

"No it's not like that. Imprinting is more like helping you find your soul mate." He said taking the seat next to me. I didn't really feel mad, in fact it made me feel more safe that the guy I loved will always love me and that he will protect me. I mean who wouldn't want a werewolf boyfriend to protect and love you. Even if he wasn't a wolf I would still love him.

"Kim are you okay?" Jared said seeing me in my daze.

"Yea it's just that, does Embry really love Rose like...That?" Jared just laughed

"No not like that. He will first act as an older brother or like a father. Then he will become like a best friend. Then as she starts to grow older his feeling will change into more of love type of feeling and when she is old enough they will become romantic feeling."

"Oh good" I said with a sigh of relief

Jared laughed and then he came closer to me and then BAM his lips were on mine. His lips were softer and warm. I wanted to melt right then and there. I lightly pressed my lips back on his and it was like magic. I could only dream of this moment, but now it was real. It was magical...

**Please Review! PS: Sorry if I make any mistakes**


	21. Rose goes missing

It has been hours since me and Jared have been talking. He was really fun to be with. He can make you smile like never before. Although it was fun being with him I was still worried about Rose.

She hasn't come out of her room in hours

"Hey Jared" I said

"Yeah" He said stroking my hair

"I am going to check on Rose" I said getting up from the table

"Okay I will be here" He said

I ran up the stairs and approached Rose's room.

"Rose, are you in there?" I asked

"Rose I am coming in" I said after I heard no one answer

"OH NO!" I said as I looked around Rose's room.

"OH NO OH NO OH NO!" I said as I was running down the stairs

"What happened? Are you okay" Jared said as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Rose is not in her room!" I said putting my jacket and boots on. "We got to go look for her" I said as I grabbed the keys

"Okay" Jared said as he opened the door.

I ran out the door and I tried to look for her, but I couldn't see because it was so dark. Good thing I have Jared.

"Can you smell her?" I asked Jared

"No I don't know her scent, but I think she went that way" Jared said pointing to the right.

"Well let's go!" I said running to the right.

"I will call Embry, he is very familiar with Rose's scent" Jared said. Although that made me a little nervous knowing that Rose didn't want anything to do with wolves, but right now that didn't matter.

**Rose's POV**

"Stupid Thorn!" I said trying to get the thorn out of my already bloody fingers. It is really hard to see in the dark! Not to mention scary

"What was That!" I said as I heard something move in the bushes

"Oh it's just you" I said with a sigh of relief as I saw a mouse come out.

I didn't like running away, but that was the only way I can get out of all this stress. And from all the wolves. The only bad side was that I missed Kim so much.

"AH!" I said as a tripped on a rock. I started crying because it hurt a lot

"Who's there?" I said out of my sobs. This time I heard something that sounded bigger than a mouse...Much bigger

"W-who's there?" I said as I heard the noise coming from the other side

"Hello sweetie" The man said making me turn my head from one side to the other. I tried to get as far away as I could from the man, but the more I moved the more I was in pain.

"Don't be scared, I'm Frank" The man apparently called Frank said. I won't hurt you...Or at least you won't feel it all that much. Frank then came down and started to get really close to me.

I tried to scream, but nothing came out. Just before he got to my neck he stopped

"Something is coming" He said. Before I could even blink he was up

I heard something from the bushes. I couldn't really see, but they looked like bears. As they started to get closer I saw that they were wolves.

The man disappeared in a second and the wolves followed.

"Rose are you okay" A warming voice said. It was my sister.

"Kim!" I said as she came over to me

"Come on we are taking you to Emily's" She said

"We?" I repeated. She looked up and I followed her gaze. There was a wolf right there that I didn't even notice.

"Is that...Jared?" I said

"Um, not really" When she said that I knew it was Embry

"Come on, get on" Kim said as the wolf laid down so I can get on

"No!" I said resisting to get on

"Rose you have to!" Kim demanded. After about a minute of fighting I finally got on because I was afraid I was going to loose to much blood. Kim put me on him and then she got on and we headed to Emily's house.

**Kim POV**

As we reached Emily's house I carried Rose inside.

Shortly after me and Rose came in all the boys entered. Rose seemed a little annoyed, but she was to busy crying from the medicine that Emily was applying. Embry didn't seem to happy either. He seemed so nervous for Rose but knew he knew she would be mad if he got closer to her

"So who was that in the woods?" Rose said trying to stop her tears. I wanted to tell her but I knew she would just be more stressed out.

When nobody answered her she asked again.

"So who was that?" Rose repeated.

"It was a person" I said hoping she would believe me.

"It wasn't just a normal person, he was to fast." Rose said knowing that I was lying

"It was a Vampire" Emily said

"A Vampire?" Rose said in disbelief "So what your saying is that Vampires are real to?"

"Yes" I said taking a seat next to her. I noticed that Rose's breath started to quicken

"I thought they were just a myth" Rose said

"The same way you thought wolves were a myth to" Emily replied to Rose

"Will they hurt me?" Rose said clenching to my jacket

"Never!" Embry said "They won't lay a finger on you"

Rose blushed a little but turned away so he couldn't see

"Rose that is why there is wolves. To protect people" Emily said. Rose let out a little sigh of relief.

"Can we go home, I'm tired." Rose said after a tiny yawn.

"I will bottle up some medicine" Emily said. She went upstairs and Sam followed. When I looked around I noticed how many extra people there were in the pack, not to mention they were all shirtless, witch made me feel a little uncomfterble. In all the boys I saw James. He has become very tall and muscular, he looked a little scarier to,

"Oh!" Jared said "I forgot to introduce you to the rest of the pack"

"This is Quil, Seth, Brady, Collin, Leah, and well you know James"

I saw that Leah was the only girl and she didn't look to happy. Jared told me that since Sam imprinted on Emily it has been hard for Leah.

Jared also told me that Brady Collin and Seth Phased before they should have and Leah was the first girl in history to phase.

The pack really grew and it was the biggest pack in history. That was because of all the vampires coming closer to the packs territory. Before I got a chance to say anything Emily came downstairs.

"Here you go" Emily said handing me Rose's medicine.

"Thanks" I said to her

"Just make sure she doesn't walk on that leg all this week. So it is probably best if she doesn't go to school either because she got a lot of scratches and you won't want people to think anything bad about you" he said

"Oh you don't need to worry I got this all under control" I said. Emily just gave me a confused look

"Can we please go?" Rose said between her yawns

"Yeah" I went over to Rose and tried to pick her up, but I ended up almost falling. _Wow I am strong!? _

"Um Rose I can't really carry you so..." I stopped hoping she would get it. She did, but she didn't seem like she mind that Embry was carrying her.

When we got to my house I opened the door and James busted in like he didn't have a care in the world. I couldn't help but laugh.

Embry then came in and so did me and Jared.

"So Kim I will see you at school tomorrow?" Jared said going back to the door way. Jared had to drag Embry away from Rose.

"Actually I am not going to school tomorrow" I said to the both of them

"Why not?" They both said

"Because Rose got in trouble and I have to take care of her so I am not going to be in school all of this week." I said looking at Rose that was lying on the couch. Rose just turned bright red and Embry gave her a disapproving look.

"Oh well can come over tomorrow then?" He asked

"Yeah I will like that." I said

"Me too?" Embry said

"Of course, Now go...Rose needs to go to bed" I said shoving them out the door

"Bye" They said and I just waved. Me and Rose saw them turn into wolves and we shut the door

"You still have to go to sleep!" I said to Rose

"I know!, but you have to carry me up" Rose said giving me a payback look

I took me about 15 minutes to carry Rose to her room

"Good night Rose" I said shutting the window to make sure she couldn't reopen it

"I love you" Rose said as she turned away from me. I haven't heard her say that to me in a while. It made me feel really special

"Love you...to" I said as I closed the door

**Yeah Another chapter Done. **


	22. A year already!

** This Chapter is going to be a year after the last chapter and it is going to be Christmas  
**"Hey Kim are you going to come to Emily's later today?" James asked me choking down all the food I had given him  
"Um I don't know?" I said taking the seat across from James. It was 8:00 am and I had to make breakfast because James was going to patrol at 8:40 with Jared and Embry  
"Oh come on! It is Christmas and we all won't have to patrol later and we got winter break!" James begged  
"Ummmmmm..."  
"You know if you don't come Jared is going to drag your sorry butt over there!" James said  
"Okay" I said knowing I would never win against Jared's power and strength  
"Yeah a Christmas party" Rose yelled running down the stairs. Rose was 8 now and she loves to decorate for the holidays, especially Christmas. Rose also loved to play with Claire who became Quil's imprint a while ago  
"I love CHRISTMAS!" Rose screamed  
"We know you do" I said as me and James laughed  
"Can I bring my boyfriend?" Rose asked. Rose still doesn't know about imprinting yet and just thinks of Embry as a best friend. Rose got a boyfriend not to long ago and even though we disapprove he is great distraction to keep Rose's mind off of everything.  
He really would play anything with Rose even if he doesn't like it he never complains. He is such a gentle man!  
"So can I?" Rose said breaking my thoughts  
"You know that is not a good idea! Because well...You know Embry is a little over protective of you "  
"Well it will be good if my boyfriend meets my best friend right?" She does have a good point  
"Yes you can bring him!" James said from across the table  
"Thank you!" Rose said "I am going to use your phone to call him. Thanks!" Rose said giving James a kiss on the cheek and running upstairs  
"What did you do!" I told James after Rose was far enough away  
"What, she needs to tell her best friend about her boyfriend" James said with a cocky grin  
"Your just mad because you haven't imprinted yet!" I said lowering his confidence  
"You don't know how hard it is I mean I can't date or do anything with these girls that are throwing themselves at me because I might imprint on anyone at any moment!" James said  
"Aw Jamesy it's okayyy" I said mocking him  
"It's not FAIR!" He said sounding like a little kid.  
"Don't you have to patrol?" I asked  
"Yeah I know"  
"Remember, don't think about Rose or her boyfriend. Let Rose tell him" I said throwing James's the keys  
"Okay" James said leaving out the door  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Rose yelled coming downstairs  
"Are you okay?" I asked  
"I forgot! I need a Christmas outfit" Rose said  
"Okay well then let's go to the mall" Ever since James has become 'hotter' girls have been trying to bribe him to go out with them. Even though he refuses the money girls put it in his locker and every where. That is how we got so much money. _The other boys in the pack must be loaded!_  
"Ready!?" Rose asked me  
"Yeah" I said after I put on a ton of clothes. It was cold out and everyone had to put on a lot of clothes even Rose!  
We walked to the mall and I felt like I was going to die from the cold. Even Rose got cold and it is very hard for her to get cold.  
When we got in the mall it got a lot warmer so I ended up carrying mine and Rose's clothes while she looked for an outfit. It was so hard to carry all the clothes.  
By 1:37 Rose finally choose her outfit  
"I choose this one" Rose said  
"Finally we have been here for hours!" I said getting up from my chair. The dress she choose Was red with fussy white on the neck collar and white on the skirt. It was pretty and surprisingly cheap, only 20 dollars  
We walked back home and Rose got ready while I cleaned the dishes. Just as I was about to clean the last one someone knocked on the door.  
I opened the door and saw a lady on the front porch.  
"Can I help you?" I asked  
"You don't remember me?" The lady asked  
"Um you I think you look a little familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."  
"I am Stacy Amy, your, your mom" I was surprised. The lady didn't look like my mom. She was dressed so neatly and had a little baby bump!  
"Your my...mom?...W-what are you doing here?" I asked her taking a step back  
"What do you think!" Rose said showing off her red dress  
"Rose?" The lady said  
"Yes. Do I know you?" Rose said coming to my side  
"I am your mom?" Stacy said  
"Your my...my m-mom?"  
"Yes Sweetie"  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Rose yelled. Her breathing increased a little  
"Rose!" I said  
"Oh it's okay. May I come in it is a little chilly?"  
"O-okay" I said  
I lead her to the table were she sat down  
"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked  
"Water would be nice" Stacy said  
I filled a glass of water and gave it to her and then sat down across from her with Rose on my lap  
"So Stacy what are you doing here?" I said trying to sound casual. It was so hard to talk to here now  
"I came to ask you something" She said  
"What is it?" I said trying to get straight to the point  
"Well as you can see I am pregnant." She said. Me and Rose just nodded. _Well who couldn't see?_  
"You see I know you guys know I was a slut but I have changed. I met this guy and we fell in love"  
"Wait actually in love?" I asked remembering how mom told me how she would never love again after dad died  
"Yes I never thought it could happen again but he came into my heart. Anyways I recently found out that he is super rich and has a big mansion and I was wondering if you guys and James would come to live with me and Eli, my boyfriend."  
"Live with you and him?" Me and Rose both said  
"Yes and I know I was a bad mother before but I promise I will be better. I also talked to Eli and he is more than glad to take all three of you guys in and the new baby to"  
"HEY SIS READY TO GO!" James busted in saying followed by Jared and Embry  
"OH!" Stacy gasped  
"Stop you guys are scaring her!" I said to the three  
"Who is she!" James said checking her out  
"She is our Mom!" Rose yelled  
"Mom!" James said making his grin go away. I had to laugh  
"What do you want?!" James said  
"She came to ask us something" I said  
"Um excuse me but who are these people?" The lady said looking at the three men  
"Well this is Embry, Jared and James" I said pointing to each of them  
"James is that you?" She said in disbelief  
"Yes?" James said like he wasn't sure who he was either  
"Wow you grew up to be so handsome" She said  
"What does she want?" James said to me  
"I want you three to come and live with me" Stacy said answering James's question  
"What?" The three said  
"I am pregnant and I fell in love with this guy and he has a big mansion and I want you three to come and live with us. We can be a family again. The only catch is that he live 12 hours away. He came to visit and in that little time he caught my heart just like your dad. So what do you say...want to come and live with me?" She said looking all excited  
"What makes you think we want to live with you!" James said  
"James!" I said. _Wow James and Rose are a lot alike!_  
"I know I sprung this on you and it is Christmas but...here is my card." Stacy said handing me her card. "Just give me a call when you made your decision." Stacy then walked to the door and waved goodbye  
"Thanks!" I yelled as I saw her get into her nice shiny car. I really didn't mean to say thanks but she did make us.  
I shut the door and turned around to everyone looking at me  
"W-what?" I asked feeling my cheeks get red  
"Your not going to actually live with her are you?" Jared asked  
"Well she is our mom but..."  
"You can't go live with her! She left us when we were in the hardest time of our life!" James said cutting me off  
"Well you didn't let me finish!" I yelled  
"I know you Kim, you are going to give her another chance and what will happen when that guy dies? Huh! She will forget about us again!"  
"I don't want to live with her James!"  
"Whatever!" James said heading out the door  
"Where are you going?" I asked  
"Out for a run!" James slammed the door and when I was about to go after him Jared held me back  
"Let him cool off" He said. I knew he was right and what can I do, I just need him to relax. I turned around and went to the kitchen and pored a glass of water  
"So we aren't going to live with her...are we?" Rose asked  
"Of course not" I said ruffling her hair  
"Well come on let's go to Emily's. It will help you guys get your mind off things and I am hungry!" Embry said  
"Okay" Me and Rose both said  
I grabbed my jacket and so did Rose and we left.

**Sorry for a different display and if I make any mistakes**


	23. Christmas trouble

**Sorry for any Mistakes**

The car ride on our way to Emily's was silent. And it was one of those awkward silence. My mind kept slipping to 'Mom' and what James's said.  
Embry was diving and Jared was just chilling out next to me in the back seats.  
We finally reached Emily's house and that is when Rose dragged me to the woods.  
"Hey you guys I am going to the woods with Rose. Also don't use your super hearing to esedrop!" I yelled as Rose was dragging to the woods  
"Be careful and we won't" Jared and Embry both said  
"What?" I said to Rose after we were out of sight  
"We forgot someone!" Rose said  
"Who?" I asked thinking that she means James  
"TOM! my boyfriend!" Rose yelled whispered at me  
"Oh yeah I am sorry Rose!" I told her  
"Can you drive?" She asked me  
"Well I never really had the chance because we didn't have a car or Jared and Embry would drive us places" I told her feeling kind of pathetic  
"Well you are going to learn" Rose then pulled me to get the car keys  
"Wait! Rose I can't because I will crash the car!" I said  
"Ugh...I know but I really want him to be here" Rose said releasing me  
"Look why don't you tell Embry to drive you?" I asked  
"Because then he will know and it won't be a surprise...plus I am pretty sure he won't drive me!" Rose said crossing her arms  
"Well the Christmas party won't start for a while so maybe Emily can drive you?" I saw Rose's eyes fill with color  
"You really think she will drive me?" Rose said jumping up and down with excitement  
"I don't know? Why don't you ask her?" I said  
"Well what are we waiting for?!" Rose said pulling me to her house  
"Um Emily?" Rose said when we got inside. The boys were out side in the cold on the grill cooking. Although it looked more like they were playing. I would love to never get cold!  
"Yes Rose?" Emily said turning off the stove and kneeling down to Rose's height  
"Can you drive me somewhere?" Rose asked  
"Where?"  
"To a friends so he can come over? Kim can't drive!" Well thanks Rose!  
"You are bringing a friend?"  
"Can I?" Rose asked  
"Well you see..." Emily said looking back at the boys. Emily then let out a sigh "Okay I will tell the boys, go get into my car.  
"THANK YOU!" Rose said that made the boys turn their attention to Rose "Ugh oh!"  
"What's going on?" Embry said entering the house  
"I am going to drive Rose to a friends. He is going to come over." Emily told Embry  
"He?" Embry repeated looking at Rose  
"Ugh Emily I will wait in the car!" Rose said dragging me with her.  
It took about 15 minutes for Emily to come in the car  
"So is this 'friend' you boyfriend?" Emily asked as she started driving  
"Ugh..." Rose replied "I will take that as a yes. The reason it took me so long to get in the car was because I had to convince Embry that you didn't have a boyfriend but I am guessing he will find out" Emily said letting out a little laugh  
"I know, now I am thinking it wasn't a good idea to invite him today especially since what happened today" Rose said  
"What happened today?" Emily repeated  
"Yeah mom came today and asked us if we wanted to live with her" Rose said. Emily knows that mom left us. We all have gotten really close in the past year  
"Oh?" Emily said  
"Now take a left" The navigator in Emily's car said "Your destination should be on the right  
We found Tom's house and he came out.  
"Hi" Tom said as he came into the car  
"Hey Tom!" Rose said "This is Emily!" Rose said pointing to her  
"Hello Mrs." Tom said as he waved to her  
"Hi Tom" Emily said looking at the road ahead  
"Hi Kim" Tom said  
"Hey" I said  
We reached Emily's house in about 10 minutes.  
"Tom don't be scared when you get in" Rose said getting out of the car  
"Why would I be scared?" He asked  
"Well because there is a lot of older, shirtless and strong boys in there  
"Why are there shirtless boys in there. It is freezing cold out?" Tom asked  
"Well they are part of Emily's husband family and since they are boys they are often shirtless. They also don't get cold easily" Rose said.  
"As long as I am with you I am not scared of anything" Tom said grabbing Rose's hand making her blush.  
We all entered the house and the boys ran to us. Sam kissed Emily and Jared kissed me on the cheeck. Embry just stood there looking at Tom and Tom was looking at Embry  
"Hello!" Tom said looking up at Embry. Everyone turned there attention to him.  
"Who is this?" Embry said looking at Rose  
"This is Tom...my-my boyfriend" Rose said  
"Tom?" Embry repeated  
"Um can I use your bathroom?" Tom said sensing some tension  
"It is upstairs to your left" Emily said  
"What are you thinking to have a boyfriend!?"Embry said after Tom entered the bathroom...although I think Embry was loud enough that Tom could hear him  
"Well I am growing up?" Rose said stepping behind me  
"Yeah but you are not old enough to have a boyfriend!"  
"You are just jealous!" Rose said  
"Of what!" Embry said with a laugh "You are jealous that I have a boyfriend and you don't have a girlfriend. I mean why don't you go get a girlfriend so you can take care of her! Since girls are always throwing themselves at you!" Rose yelled  
"I-I don't want one" Embry said not as loud as before  
"Embry let's go back out side. The other boys will be here soon" Jared said pulling Embry out followed by the other boys  
"Emily I don't get it...Why doesn't Embry get a girlfriend since he really wants someone to care about!" Rose said  
"He is just waiting for the right person" Emily said  
"The right person?" Rose asked  
"Yeah the one he wants to spend his whole life with"  
"Well isn't that going to take forever to find his soul mate" Rose said  
"His soul mate is a lot closer than you think" I said  
"What do you mean?"  
"You will find out when your older" Emily said  
"Oh great! Now I am like Kim, not knowing anything" Rose said  
"Hey!" I said  
"I mean Ummmmmm...who said that!?" Rose said

**This story focused more on Rose and Embry!**


	24. I love you!:)

**Next Chapter is going to be the last!**

It had been a couple of minutes since we arrived at Emily's house and everyone showed up...except James  
Rose had been playing with Tom and Claire and they were having a lot of fun. I was cooking with Emily and I was really hoping that James would come.  
"Um...Hello?" I turned around and saw James at the door. _Yeah my wish came true!_  
"James!" I said happy to see him  
"Kim can I talk to you outside?" James said  
"Okay" I said getting grabbing my jacket. James led me out the door and into the woods  
"What do you want to talk about?" I asked James as we reached the woods. _Woods Again!_  
"I want to talk to you about you about Stacy {Mom}?" He said facing away from me  
"James I told you that I wasn't going to go with her." I said  
"It's not that!" James yelled at me making me jump a little. "Sorry" He said turning around  
"It's okay" I said "W-what's wrong?" I asked  
"When I left home I followed Stacy's car." He stopped right there  
"You followed her car!" James just gave me a look "Sorry. And?" I said  
"And she parked in front of a club. Well I then turned back into a human and I snuck into the club. When I was in there I saw her with a guy"  
"I know Eli right?"  
"No. I used my hearing and his name was Josh"  
"Josh?" I asked  
"Yes. It was all an act. Her baby bump wasn't real. Although Eli is a rich guy with a big mansion but he also wants kids. He dosen't want to take care of a little kid. He wants a kid that is like Rose's age and will only take Stacy if she can give him a 5 year or older kid. Stacy knows that Rose won't go with her unless you and I go with her so that's why she asked all three of us. She just wants his money."  
"Wait...so then who is Josh?" I asked trying to hold back my tears  
"Dad's brother"  
"D-dad had a b-b-brother?" I asked letting one tear escape  
"Yeah. but are you okay" He asked pulling me in for a hug. He was so warm  
"Why wouldn't I be?" I said crying into his shirt. I couldn't help but let all my tears flow out. It was bad enough that mom didn't want us but now she was just using us.  
"Why couldn't she leave us alone?" I said between my sobs  
"I know Kim, I know" James said  
"Yo James you and Kim come back in. We are about to eat." The boys yelled from Emily's house  
"Come on, we should go inside" James told me "So wipe away your tears" He said wiping my tears  
"Yeah" I said "Wait, James did you cry?" I said seeing the redness in his eyes  
"W-what no!?" James said wiping his eyes  
"Awww Jamesy" I said mockingly  
"Yeah yeah let's just go inside" We both headed inside Emily's and I took a seat next to Jared  
"Have you been crying?" Jared asked me as I sat down next to him  
"It's nothing!" I said looking at James  
"Did James do something?" Jared said looking at James to  
"No it's just, I just suddenly realized how happy I am to have all this" I said hugging Jared  
"We are really lucky to have you to" Emily said from Sam's lap. I just smiled at her  
"Wellllll someone here needs to be as happy as you" Rose said pointing at Embry who was slumping in his chair. Everyone just laughed and began to eat  
"Ah that was good!" James said after he was finished with his 4 plate of food like the other boys. They eat a lot and they are so musculer! Well being a wolf must take out a lot of energy  
"So Kim can I ask you something?" Rose said sitting next to Tom. We were outside sitting next to the bond fire that the boys were making. In a while the consul memebers are going to come and tell us stories. I alway loved to go to those!  
"Sure what is it?" I said taking a seat next to Rose.  
"What did brother say to you" She asked tighting her squeez on Tom's hand. It was almost like she was afraid of my answer  
"Oh" I said "Me and brother talked about Stacy"  
"Stacy? What happened with her?"  
"Well...Huh! Umm James followed her around and learned she didn't really want us. It was just so she could marry a rich guy" I said trying to sound as gentle as possible  
"But... But What about the baby bump?" She asked a little lost for words  
"It was, Fake" I said. Rose let out a breath but it didn't look like a breath of relife.  
"It's okay Rose" Tom said hugging Rose. Rose started crying after about 3 minutes of holding back her tears  
"Rose are you okay?" Embry said as he saw Rose crying. I am pretty sure he thought it was Tom's fault because he was giving him a nasty look  
Rose released her hug on Tom and then stood up to hug Embry. Embry picked up Rose and took her inside Emily's house. Tom looked a little upset but didn't say anything.  
I took a seat next to Tom because I felt kind of sorry for him  
"The bond fire is about to start" Jared said sitting next to me. We watched the fire till the elders came and we heard a lot of great stories. Embry and Rose stayed inside the house the whole time, I think they feel asleep. About half way though the last story I noticed that Collin kept trying to get closer to leah  
"Does Collin like Leah?" I asked Jared after the story ended  
"Oh yeah. He thinks she is the prettiest girl in the world but that is not true" Jared said putting air quotes around prettiest girl  
"Hey Leah is pretty" I said playfully punching his arm  
"Well she is not pretty for me. To me you are the prettiest girl that has and will ever live." Jared said giving me a kiss "I love you"  
"I love you to" I told him

**So did you guys like it?**


	25. Past my death & on

**8 years after last Chapter**  
"Hey Kim!" Rose said coming into mine and Jared's house. Me and Jared got our own place to take care of the twins because in the other house they kept breaking things. Since we moved out Embry and Rose are now living in that house with James, although he is never really there.  
Rose is only 16 and is in her junior year in high school. Her and Tom broke up in her freshman year because he was 'tidy and to strict' as she calls it. Embry was glad and he has kept phasing regularly so he can be closer to Rose's age. Embry had to quit school so people won't suspect anything of his age  
"Hey Rose" I said as I was making breakfast for the sleeping twins. They are only 5 and they are both boys  
"So how are Cameron and Stephan?" That was the name of the twins. Cameron was named after our dad, Cam, and Stephan was named after Stacy's middle name, Estephanie. We never talked to mom after that one time she came over on Christmas 8 years ago.  
"They are good. They are sleeping. So how are you and Embry getting long?" I asked  
"Better now" Rose said. Embry told her about imprinting 3 months ago because she over heard me and Embry talking about it. At first she was mad knowing that was the only reason he stuck around her, but after a while she found it hard to be mad at him so she eventually forgave him  
"That's good. Are you coming to the beach later" I asked her  
"Of course. The whole gang is going to be there!" By gang she means the pack and there imprints. We go to the beach at least once every 2 weeks and even if it's cold we got the wolves. It is always so much fun at the beach  
"Oh by the way! Brady finally imprinted!" Rose said with so much excitement. Brady was the only one who hadn't imprinted yet. To everyone's suprise Leah and Collin imprinted on each other. It was said that the imprint was a little later because Leah was the first girl in history to phase so they didn't know if she would even imprint.  
As for Seth he imprinted on my best friend Kaitlyn and Jacob imprinted on Savannah {Rose's best friend who she saved from bullies} so I got to share the secret with my friend and as for Abby she moved away in senior year. James imprinted on a...frog! JK! He actually imprinted on Claire's big sister, Katie, who is a little older than Rose  
"Who did he imprint on?" I asked  
"Ummm...On a girl named Emra?" Rose said  
"Well that's nice. He was the last one to imprint. Will she be at the beach tonight?"  
"Yeah Since Emra had a huge crush on Brady she took the whole wolf and Imprinting thing into stride. At least that's what I heard." Rose told me  
"Well that's good!"  
"How's is my beautiful wife today!?" Jared said as he walked through the door. We got married exactly 2 months before the twins were born. It was when I was 20 and Jared was 21  
"Good!" I said as Jared gave me a kiss on the cheek. Embry came in aswell and went to Rose giving her one of those 'back hugs'  
"Where are the kids?" Embry asked  
"Sleeping. Can you guys go wake then up?" I asked looking at Embry and Jared. Those boys are heavy sleepers!  
"Okay" They both said going upstairs. Rose and Embry come to our house so much, it's like there second home. _Or first!_  
Me and Rose stayed in silence as we were hearing Embry and Jared trying to get the boys up. It took them about 30 minutes for them to succed. The boys then rushed downstairs and took a seat at the table  
"Here you guys go!" I said giving them the food I made.  
"We goin to the beach today?" Cameron asked. They loved to go to the beach and hang out with everyone  
"Yes we are as soon as you finish your food" Rose said. The 2 boys then started to stuff there face with food.  
"We Done!" They both said with food stains all over ther shirt and face.  
"Go clean up and we'll go" I said  
"Okay!" They both ran upstairs. They came down again in less than 5 minutes.  
"Ready" They said. Jared and Embry followed them down the stairs  
"We'll come on!" Jared said turning Stephane over and taking him to the car.  
"Yeah let's go!" Embry said giving Cameron a piggy back ride  
"He will be a great father!" I said to Rose when they were both outside  
"I know. I'm just not sure if I will be a very good mother." Rose said  
"You know I think I am a good mom and I grew up in the same enviorment as you. So don't worry you will be a good mom" I said grabbing Rose's hand and heading out the door  
We rode in the car and we were the last ones to get to the beach. Cameron and Stephane quickily got out of the car and went to play with Elisa and Sameul, Sam and Emily's kids. Elisa was 4 and Sameul was 5. Summer, America, and Eddie who were Kaitlyn's and Seth's kids. Summer and America are both 6 and Eddie is 3. Jerry was James's and Katie's kid. He was 5. As for the others, there imprints were to young to have kids, yet. YET!  
Me, Jared, Rose, and Embry went to sit down with the others as we watched all the kids play.  
**5 hours later**  
It had been a couple of hours since we have been at the beach and it was starting to get dark, so we started to pack up.  
Me and Jared took a walk on the beach for a little while, while the others were packing up  
"It was a good day" I said feeling the soft and warm sand on my feet  
"Isn't it always!" Jared said  
"Yeah, but today just felt I don't know. Diffrent!" I said  
"Good diffrent or bad diffrent?"  
"Good diffrent" I replied  
"Kim you know I you love you!" He said kissing my forehead  
"For how long?" I asked. I knew the answer but I just wanted to hear him say it  
"Forever" He said  
"How long is forever?" I asked  
"Past my death and on" He said and then he gave me a kiss. It felt nice. The wind breezing threw my hair, the soft sand at my feet, and Jared at my side  
It was my dream that finally came true.  
**My last Chapter! Yeah! I tried my best! Thanks for the Review and Follows. Peace out!**


End file.
